In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may communicate information using different data communication rates. In some instances, it may be necessary to adapt the data communication rate for a system based on environmental conditions, such as interference, noise, transceiver impairments, and so forth. This may be referred to as rate adaptation. Rate adaptation may have a significant affect on the overall throughput for a communication system. Consequently, techniques to improve rate adaptation may improve the overall performance of a device or system.